The Ultimate adventure
by penguin adventures
Summary: After a brief battle with X Skipper receives a call for help from Nigel...Blowhole is Back. The Penguins rush to England to stop Blowhole lastest plan. Can The Penguins stop him before he puts his plans into motion? Cameo appearance by the Daleks. The Doctor may show up as well.
1. Skipper's recap

After one action packed year 2015 started with a Dalek invasion. Sec somehow came back from the dead and brought the Dalek empire with him. His fellow Cult of Skaro members They and Jast helped him releashed the Daleks of the genesis ark from the void. They preceed to conquer the earth…and like last December the nations of the world surrendered without a fight. We were quickly captured along with The Eleventh Doctor, Clara, Anna and Elsa and was forced to fight on a unknown planet by the Dalek Parliament.

After several battles fighting multiple alien species the Daleks got bored with us and tried to destroy us. Thanks to the creepy weeping angels and the Doctor's quick thinking we escaped. We dropped Clara and the royal sisters back in the proper times before the Daleks somehow took over the TARDIS. The Doctor managed to lose the Daleks in the time vortex and gathered an army of his companions, our greatest allies, other Doctors, and silurans to battle the Daleks. After a brief battle the Daleks showed off their secret weapon: the Death Beam. They chased us around the city but the Daleks ended up destroyed by their own weapon. Dalek-Sec and four other Daleks survived but we won't be seeing them for a while. And the Adventures continue…


	2. Chapter One: The Officer X files

Penguin HQ, Central Park Zoo

New York, New York

7:10 p.m. Eastern standard time

May 27th 2015

(Skipper's POV)

I looked my men in the eye and said, "Well boys no training tonight because it's that time of the week again; it's Game Night!" "Dreamy date Dreamy date" Rico demanded. Kowalski gets a determined look in his eye and shouted," No let's play Trivia! I dominate Trivia!" And you wonder why we never play trivia no one likes a bragger Kowalski. Private gets his own game out; a different one this time and said, "Let's play monopoly!" "These are all great game options," I said, "But we're playing Battleship." "Well that sounds safer than that other game" private said. "You mean hot Potato?" I asked as I pulled out a bomb. Everyone ran for their lives as I throw the bomb sending smoke everywhere, "I love that game" I exclaimed with a laugh.

My sore losers returned and I said, "That is why we don't argue on game night you get stuck with hot potato." "Enjoying game night are we penguins; well I hate to break it to you but it is time to play a game of Officer X-scape" Is it just me or did his one-liners get worst. "Evac it's X!"I yelled but it was too late. The former Animal Control officer had the four of us in a cage before we had a change to escape. "Sorry penguins but it looks like you lose. Now it's time to get my job back." He won't be able to prove anything but then as if he read my mind he said, "And with these files I will be able to prove your existence using your own words. I bet you didn't see this twist."

I had to admit he was right I did not see that twist. But X made the mistake of putting the files in the cage with us. "Rico," I whispered, "You still have that copy of The File. It's time for a little switch-a-roo." Rico complied and replaced the file that contained sensitive penguin Intel with what Penguin Global Command Antarctica considered 'The unbelievable files' X may be clever but we penguins are clever as well. "This is what happens when you avoid justice penguins. With the power invested in me by Animal Control and the Pretzel Cart Regulation you are mine." He acts as if he already got his job back at the NYC Animal and Food control department.

And guess what was waiting for us outside the zoo; his psychomobile of a van. He opens the door to his van but found the keys missing and as he fumbled for the keys we made our move. I go a stick of dynamite and a bowl from Rico and put it in the center of the cage. A hold was blasted on the under side and we jumped down the resulting hole, "No! Not again" he yelled. We got as far away from where we landed as possible before he could use the van's laser drilling capabilities. We made it to the front gate of the zoo when Officer X cut us off. "Not this time Penguins!" he said taking out his electric baton of doom, "You will not make a fool of me this time! You will never see this zoo again for the rest of your natural lives I assure you. You think you can cross me allow me to blow your minds."

(End of Chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: down to rat town

Front gate of the Central Park Zoo

7:36 P.M. Eastern standard time

(Dalek observer POV)

 ** _A human had blocked the penguins escape into the zoo; a perfect time to study the penguins tactics. I ran a scan on the human; Officer X former animal control officer that was humiliated and disgraced by the penguins. This is a chance to study both the penguins' tactics and the emotion that The Doctor claims make the humans better then us. The human identified as Officer X was holding a stick that produced a stunning jolt of electricity trained on the penguins. The inferior human hesitated allowing the penguins to escape down a man hole. What good are emotions if they cause hesitation in battle? That is why the Daleks are the superior beings._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shut down observation mode! We have the information we need now," I announced. The penguins will fall to the might of the Dalek Empire. "Send the report to the Emperor we have all the information we need to attack the penguins," I told a drone Dalek. "I obey!" The drone replied._**

(Skipper's POV) ****

We escaped Officer X but he was hot on our tails. We had an advantage though, we knew the NYC sewer system like the back of our flippers. We managed to lose him in an oddly familiar tunnel with a sign that read "Danger ahead." But unfortunately X beat us to the other end of the tunnel; a large dark chamber. "End of the line penguins." I looked around a recognized where we were and I said, "You're going down X down to Rat Town!" I charged and caught him off guard causing him to take a step back.

The trap was set and the Rat's giant steel cage dropped down around us. "What is this" X exclaimed. "What are you doing here flightless birds," the king rat's voice shouted, "and what's that human doing here?" "That's classified" I replied. "And as if destroying the lost treasure that rightfully belongs to the rats was not enough." I knew which lost treasure he was referring to; The Lost Treasure of The Golden Squirrel. Considering that it wasn't anyone's treasure to begin with; I can't believe the rats still hold a grudge about the treasure. "Rats the most disgusting Animal Control threat known to man!" "Who is this guy calling disgusting. Don't just sit their let's beat him up!"

The mutant big-muscled Rat charges at the former animal control officer. "I should really learn to keep my mouth shut." You think Officer X? Well that doesn't matter he was about to go down in rat town. We made our escape as the two NYC heavyweights engaged in an epic battle; X vs. The Rats. X's screams of agony could be heard from miles away as we made our way thru the sewers. Officer X will probably go off on a rampage before the Police arrest him again. Arresting the 'penguin man' as the press called him had become a pastime among the police officers of the NYPD. I wonder how much Captain Chantel Dubois is angry with us right now; hopefully she doesn't leave Madagascar anytime soon. I wait now I remember she was burned to a crisp by a dragon…Long story read The Battle of Madagascar to find out.

Another embarrassing defeat for Officer X but that will be the least of our worries. Oh no, we were about to embark on another great adventure. But this will be one adventure that I would very much like to forget.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: London Calling

Penguin HQ, Central park zoo

Top secret level 15 (Secondary HQ)

The Communication room

(Skipper's POV)

I was in the communication room of secret level 15 our Secondary HQ. My men were sound asleep up in the main level of HQ unaware of my presence down here. The Communication Room was a vast space that resided in the center of level 15 with a vast computer screen taking up the back wall or the room. A super computer was over by the right front corner of the room and a table extended from the left front corner to just a few inches from the doorway. The table had a variety of communication devices; pagers, a landline, walkie-talkies, a Morse code receiver and transmitter, several handheld radios, some satellite phones, a few cell phones on chargers, specially designed shades with Bluetooth earpieces, and an obsolete original cell phone. Spy equipment, radio communication parts, non-operational walkie-talkies, salvaged security cameras, sonar equipment, and a drone (in the process of being repaired) were also on the table.

Banks of computers dominated the center of the room and computer servers lined the left side wall. There were hardly any cords except the telephone cord and a few power cords hooked up to surge protectors (many of the cords ran under the floor or overhead). A large aisle went between the banks of computers before stopping at some stairs that separated the center of the room from the spacious Auditorium-like space in front of the vast Computer screen. The center of Auditorium-like space was a few rows of chairs and in front of that was a single swivel chair.

That swivel chair was my position in the event of an international video conference. This communication room was part of a secondary HQ for the P3CUS (Penguin Central Command Center of the United States) in case the main command center was destroyed or taken over. The original plan for this level was thrown out when Penguin Global Command Antarctica moved the P3CUS away from the heavily populated city of New York to an uninhabited area of Oregon. So the secondary HQ is now treated as a last resort; the last stronghold of the penguins if it came to that. I guess the PGCA is saving the Secondary HQ down here for The Apocalypse or doomsday or something (I don't know an Asteroid, Meteor, or a Dalek invasion).

I turned to left but was stopped by the giant computer screen coming to life. Giant letters appeared on the screen and the text read, "INCOMING MESSAGE" I stood at attention and waited a few minutes until the message came thru. Another message flashed across the screen that read, "Incoming message from penguin HQ London, England" followed by the English national anthem. Then the message came thru and I was face to face with Super Special Agent Nigel (or private's Uncle Nigel). "General (yes that is my rank) Skipper," he said, "I had a ruff couple of days…you wouldn't be interested" (exactly how Hans and I say it to avoid talking about The Denmark Incident).

"So why did you contact me?" I asked. "A…problem…has occurred over here in London," he said, "An enemy of yours is causing some incidents and we need your help."

"Which one?" I asked. "Skipper I regret to inform you that Dr. Blowhole has returned and that his current revenge plot involves the United Kingdoms" he replied. "We need you expertise and experience with this menace." I look him straight in the eye (easy to do when you have a roughly 3,000 inch flat screen) and said, "You can explain more when my team and I arrive." I then turned and left the Communication room heading back toward the elevator.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Onwards to England

Penguin submarine, The Atlantic Ocean

10:00 P.M London time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski tell me the distance to London, England!" I shouted. "4 kilometers Skipper," he replied. "Rotation time! Mr. Rico take the wheel! Private you're on navigation duty! Kowalski report to sonar!" I exclaimed. My team got into their final position for the final non-stop dash to the capital of England. Considering how distressed Nigel sounded I decide speed was the best way to get to London on time. Now in the words of one of the hosts of a certain motoring show called Top Gear this will require a lot of POWER. "Mr. Rico bring us up to top speed! Next stop London, England!"

I take out the tape recorder and said, "Skipper's Log…Nine Hundred and 10 Hours… Just 12 hours Super Special Agent Nigel call on us for help. Now we move silent we move fast right up to London's back door and under Dr. Blowhole's nose." I turn off the recorder and look around the room and said, "Well boys in the words of The Doctor…Geronimo!" Dr. Blowhole will get a little surprise onwards to London.

Meanwhile…

Unknown English location

11:00 P.M London Time

(Dr. Blowhole's POV)

"Dr. Blowhole sonar tracking has a lock on the penguins" red one announced. I turn with an evil laugh and said, "Excellent work Red One prepare Pen-gu-win transmission!" The Lobster complied and went over to the control panel to connect with the penguins via audio link. "Penguins I have found you…"

Meanwhile…

Penguin submarine, The River Thames

11:40 P.M. London Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Blowhole!" I shouted. We all stopped what we were doing and look around for the source of blowhole's transmission. It was coming from the sonar display then I remembered something. I turn to private and said, "Switch to Television mode." Private pushed a button on the side of the display and Dr. Blowhole appeared on the screen.

"Greetings my flightless foes we met once again" he said. "Well, Dr. Blowhole what an unpleasant surprise" I responded. "Well, Well, Pen-gu-wins you don't look too happy to see me again," he replied. I would not let him have the last word as I said, "Well, Well, Well, you never stay defeated for long." "Well! Well! Well! Well! You haven't changed a bit Pen-gu-wins." He said. I had something clever to say, "Well! Well! Well! Well! Well…" "Enough!" he cut me off, "Now I suppose you are wondering why it is that I contacted you on your way to London."

"Actually yes I am." Private said as we glared at him. "To tell you that you can't save London and Super Special Agent Nigel because the City is already under my control" he replied, "in other words you are too late." "You know we're going to defeat you…" I said. "Who gave you permission to speak? Any attack on me will be completely useless because I have the entire nation on their knees Thanks to my…" he pushes a button and that deep computer voice said, " **Mindjacker 2.0!"** The Mindjacker 2.0 what makes that worst then the original Mindjacker? "In case you were wondering the Mindjacker 2.0 can erase memories and restore them like the original. But now there's another eviler feature… with this device in my procession I can Control the minds of whoever I use it on!"

Mind control!? "He always gets the good stuff!" Kowalski exclaimed while banging his head on the wall. The dolphin looks in Kowalski's direction and said, "Is he all right?" "Yeah he's fine he's just…never mind." "Well, anyway…Just try and stop me Pen-gu-wins and Super Special Agent Nigel..." Blowhole pauses and Nigel is lowered in a cage behind blowhole, "Sleeps with the fishes!" Blowhole laughed evilly then cuts the connection, "I still don't know what the fishes represents…unless he means…" "Change of plans boys we're bringing this battle to Blowhole! Commence operation: Free London!"

My men (expect Rico who was at the wheel) jumped at the words but then returned to attention to wait for my orders. I turn to Kowalski and said, "Kowalski can you locate the source of Blowhole's message." "Right away Skipper" he replied. I turn to Rico and said, "Mr. Rico steady as she goes!" I then turn to private and said, "Private I want you at the sonar, report anything out of the ordinary to me!" "Eureka!" Kowalski shouted, "The source of the message is London, England somewhere in downtown London!" blast it we will not be able to get the exact location until we reach London. "Skipper the harbor is 10 feet to port!" Private announced. "Mr. Rico hard to port bring us up to the docks!" Rico followed the order and within minutes we had made it. "Last stop London welcome to England" I announced. We're coming for you Dr. Blowhole.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Dr Blowhole I presume

London, England

Outside the British parliament Building May 30th 2015

12:00 P.M. London Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"I am detecting evil activity inside the Parliament Building," I said, "correction inside the clock tower of the Parliament Building." Skipper stops and shouted, "Up Big Ben! We must stop Blowhole's evil plan!" Skipper, Rico, and Private ran off into the clock tower and up the steps with me following close behind. We arrived at the top of Big Ben and found ourselves face to face with …Hans the Puffin!

The Puffin steps forward and turned to Skipper, "You can't win Skipper," he said with his heavy Danish accent, "You are too late." "Hans what are you doing here!" skipper demanded. Private turns to me and said, "But he was in trapped in the past." Hans stops and turns to Private but what he said was directed towards Skipper, "You think The Past can hold Hans the Puffin." Well we had hoped it would. "Skipper let say we settle this with Mackerel!" Hans pulls out a fish and points it like a sword toward Skipper. "I don't think so," Skipper shouted pulling out a laser and slicing off the head. The head fell to the ground, "What was that we always fish fight. You could shot someone's eye out with that thing."

"Our fight is not with you Hans. It's with Dr. Blowhole." Skipper replied. "How did you really think I got out of your past?" Hans asked menacingly. "Dinosaurs, terror birds, and Savio?" I asked. "No foolish Pen-gu-wins…me" Blowhole announced. "Blowhole," I said.

(Skipper's POV)

"Blowhole!" I shouted. "Hello Skipper it appears that you have failed" he said, "and now I defeat you." "You and what army," I said regretting it instantly. "THIS ARMY PEN-GU-WINS", he replied. An army of lobsters filed in followed by Savio, Clemson, the rats, and more lobsters.

"Capture them!" Blowhole yelled and before long we were surrounded by bad guys. We got into defensive positions but we were severely outnumbered and outmatched. We managed to defeat a few lobsters and some Rats before we were overwhelmed. The last thing I heard before getting knocked out was blowhole triumphantly announcing, "I am victorious! I have finally had my revenge." I don't like the sound of that I thought as we were knocked out.

(End of Chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Dr Blowhole's Revenge revi

London, England

Secret base under Buckingham palace

3:00 A.M. London time

(Dr. Blowhole's POV)

"I am so glad you could all be here to witness my greatest plan!" I said moving past my assembled Lobster minions and fellow villains. "I am especially pleased that the pen-gu-wins have once again graced us with their presence." "We wouldn't miss it for the world." Skipper said sarcastically. "There was nothing good on telly anyway," Private added in his British accent. "Well private here's a little show I whipped up it's called…" I pushed the red button, "The Ultimate Plan **"**

"Let me guess you plan to melt the north and south poles with the ring of fire, unleash Chrome Claws on an unexpecting world, and then finally bring the moon closer to the earth to flood the entire world. Then rule the entire world as its supreme overlord," Kowalski said. "Thank you professor spoiler but you are sadly mistaken. No…We had built an array of extremely spendy devices that will allow us to control the minds of the every human being in Russia." I paused to let my words sink in before continuing, "Then I will Unleash Chrome Claws on an unexpecting word and Russia will be to blame!" "You manic that could start World War Three," Skipper shouted. "Exactly foolish penguins and it will be entirely your fault" I said, "Once the nations of the world destroy each other I will raise from the shadows and conquer the weakened Survivors."

"And then I will rule the Entire world…it's the best part my favorite part. "You know we're going to stop you." The foolish penguin even when I defeated him still thinks he can foil my plans. "Oh really Skipper you can try but this time I have and army of lobsters and your greatest enemies!" I said. "We can take them," Skipper replied. "You would need one giant miracle to stop me."

(Skipper's POV)

I had to admit Blowhole was right. "No comeback Skipper?" he teased. I was ready to tell Blowhole we had surrendered when a familiar sound filled room. "What is that penguins." "That is our giant Miracle Blowhole." I said as the TARDIS materialized behind us to Blowhole's surprise. "Blowhole I would like to introduce you to The Doctor!" I announced. "The Doctor?" he demanded, "Doctor who?"

The TARDIS door opened and The Eleventh Doctor stepped out and said, "Hello I'm The Doctor and you're in a lot of trouble." "Lobsters Attaaaack," Blowhole shouted. The lobster charged but stopped and covered their ear holes when The Doctor aimed his Sonic at them. The Doctor then aimed his screwdriver at Blowhole's control panel and unlocked us from our trap. "Nice work Doctor!" I shouted.

"Don't just sit there! Destroy them!" Blowhole shouted. "With pleasure," Hans replied. "Of Coursssse" Savio hissed. "Totally," the Rat King said. "Kowalski is mine!" parker shouted. "Um…okay" Clemson exclaimed. Hans begin to fire his laser, The Rat King charges me, Red One punched Kowalski in the gut, the Rats surround Private, and Savio had Rico in his grasp. The Rat King began to beat me up but I used my corkscrew to knock him out.

Private took out the rats and several Lobsters while Kowalski defeated Red One. I used my laser beam to put Hans' weapon out of commission and knocked out some more Lobsters. I took our Clemson with Savio and freed Rico from the Constrictor's grasp. The snake was not happy with that, "how dare you Ssssssskipper." The snake hissed. He charged me with his mouth open but Kowalski jabs at the snake with an tranq dart. The dart did its work and the snake was knocked out in one second. "Farewell Pen-gu-wins you may have foiled my plans again but I will have my revenge!" "Your not getting off that easily Blowhole!" I exclaimed.

"IPSA!" was shouted and several Penguins appeared, "Dr. Blowhole you are under arrest." "You will never catch me foolish Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said as he throw a smoke bomb covering his tracks. "Don't worry about Blowhole," I said, "I don't think we're see them anytime soon." "Thank you Skipper," an agent said before throwing his own smoke bomb to cover the IPSA agents' exit.

"Well boys it looks like a Mission Accomplished." I said. "Not quite skipper." The Doctor replied, "That is the least of your troubles." "Why what's coming Doctor," Kowalski asked. "The Cyber-Men," The Doctor replied. "They were once human but they replaced their human parts with metal and in the process they became devoid of emotion. The Cyber-men's sole purpose is to upgrade everything into a cyber-man. There is only one way to stop them and let's hope it doesn't come to that." "Yeah we faced them before," I said, "remember that planet." I neglected to tell him that we got info on the Cyber-men from the Daleks and our battle with them last December. For starters I have no idea where in his Timeline the Eleventh Doctor is at this moment. "They are virtually indestructible and they constantly adapt to enemy tactics." I said, "you probably already know that." "How do you know that?" The Doctor asked. "Spoilers," I said.

Now I finally know what Commander Snow meant when he said, "A new threat is coming and you will be upgraded." **"** Well boys it looks like we have a job to do," I said. "I predict a high probability of danger and death" Kowalski replied. "Doctor when do The Cyber-men Arrive?" I asked. "In two days" he answered. "Into the TARDIS," I said, "we have a zoo to return to!" I ran into the TARDIS after The Doctor and my men followed me. The TARDIS dematerialized leaving behind the empty abandoned base that once Belonged to Dr. Blowhole. We will see that mad dolphin again I know it. Blowhole is our arch-enemy and arch-enemies always return. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if at this very moment blowhole is already rebuilding his evil empire. But right now it's time to save the earth from a Cyber-invasion.

To Be Continued…


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
